ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Zeta Project (Season 3)
Cast * Diedrich Bader as Zeta / Zee * Julie Nathanson as Ro * Kurtwood Smith as Agent Bennet * Michael Rosenbaum as Agent West * Lauren Tom as Agent Lee * Micheal Dorn as Colonel Lemack * Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne * Will Friedle as Batman (Terry McGinnis) * Sherman Howard as Blight/Derek Powers * Carl Lumbly as Stalker * Clancy Brown as Big Time * Josh Keaton as Wasp-Man * Candice Patton as Iris West Allen * Jason Marsden as Bart Allen/Impulse * Matt Letscher as Dr. Eobard Thawne Episodes '"A New Hope"-'''Agent Bennett reveals the information to Colonel Lemack on how Dr. Selig inserted a module in Zeta which functions as a conscience. Lemack thinks that Zeta is still dangerous and orders Bennett to continue with the manhunt since he believes that Zeta doesn't know the difference between right and wrong. Zeta and Ro are able to escape from the hotel that the NSA arrives at and decides to go look for Marcus Edmund so he can testify that they were infiltrating the Nosis on his behalf. '"Never Mix, Never Worry"-'Zeta and Ro go to Gotham Labs to search for Dr. Eobard Thawne since he worked with Dr. Edmund, however they end up having to help Batman when Blight steals radioactive elements which, when combined, will create an element powerful enough to wipe out Gotham. '"Permanent Inque Stains"-'Inque is being controlled by a mad scientist named Eobard Thawne, and it's up to Batman, Zeta, and Ro to stop her. '"Thrill of The Hunt"-'Agent Bennett makes a deal with a bounty hunter called Stalker to go after Zeta and Ro. However, Stalker ends up taking Special Agent Lee hostage which is why the two of them try to save her. Note: Batman and Bruce Wayne doesn't appear in this episode since the Zeta and Ro left Gotham. '"Moving Targets"-'While Zeta is searching the internet for Dr. Edmund until he accidentally intercepts a mission for Infiltration Unit 7 to murder the arms dealer Roland DeFlores, who went into hiding after their last encounter. '"Out of The Past"-'Zeta and Ro are busy shopping until Ro gets abducted by the members of the gang she once worked in that is now being led by a mutant criminal known as Big Time. Meanwhile, Dr. Edmund approaches Agent Bennett with an offer he can't refuse. '"Bugged"-'A Justice League member named Wasp Man learns how Zeta might be dangerous from Colonel Lemack and decides to go after Zeta himself since he was a member of the team that built him. Zeta helps Wasp-Man stop a dangerous villain which prompts Wasp-Man to tell him that the NSA has Edmund. '"Things You Can't Outrun"-'Zeta and Ro sneak into a research facility in the NSA to find out where Edmund is and they discover a baby inside a virtual reality machine which is developing a simulated world for the child. Zeta and Ro decide to help the baby's grandmother Iris West when they learn that the government isn't helping the child. '"Capitalism"-'''Zeta and Ro go to the park to relax so they can wait for Dr. Edmund's hearing, however that perfect day is ruined when Agent Bennett is taking his family to the park for the day. However, Bennett wonders whether to trust Zeta or not after receiving orders from Colonel Lemack to destroy him after what happened last week. Category:DCAU Category:The Zeta Project Category:Seasons